Est/Supports
With Palla C support *'Palla:' How are you feeling, Est? *'Est:' Never better, Sis! *'Palla:' Glad to hear it. Just don't do anything too risky, all right? Unlike Catria and myself, it's been a while since you were in a fight. *'Est:' Oh, posh! I'm fine. You always were a mother hen. *'Palla:' Was I now? *'Est:' I am fiiiiine! Trust me! (Est leaves) *'Palla:' Wait just a... Est! Honestly, that child. She thinks this is all just fun and games... B support *'Est:' Hey, Palla. *'Palla:' What's wrong, Est? You sound drained. *'Est:' Yeah. I think I was a little too fired up there. Kinda tired myself out. *'Palla:' What did I tell you? You need to stop being so eager to show off what you can do. *'Est:' Hey! That's not how I am at all! ...Okay, maybe it's a LITTLE how I am. *'Palla:' You see? *'Est:' Ugh... It's embarrassing when you know me better than I do. But hey, that's my sister for you. *'Palla:' Hee hee. A support *'Est:' Hey, Sis? Can I ask you something? *'Palla:' This must be bad if you need to ask permission first. *'Est:' N-no, it's just... Look, maybe I'm wrong and just imagining it, but I'm curious. *'Palla:' ...About? *'Est:' ...Is there a boy you like? *'Palla:' Ngk... *'Est:' Y-you know, here in this army? *'Palla:' What? *'Est:' I mean, it's such a wonderful group, and full of really nice men! So if any of them caught your eye, I thought maybe I could... set you up? *'Palla:' Wow. I don't even know where to begin. We're not here to mingle and find a date, Est. There's no room for that now. I know you mean well, but be serious. *'Est:' Eh heh heh. Sorry. *'Palla:' Listen to me, Est. What makes me the most happy is being with you and Catria. You don't need to worry about anything except staying safe. Understood? *'Est:' ...Understood. With Catria C support *'Est:' Catria! Hey, Catria, wait up! I have a present for you! *'Catria:' ...Oh? *'Est:' It's something we stocked in the shop, but I thought you might want it. *'Catria:' What is this? Some kind of charm? *'Est:' Yup! Made from a stone that a dragon held while it slept for three millennia. It'll make any wish come true! ...Er, supposedly. *'Catria:' Three thousand years? You didn't stop to question that number? And even if that claim were true, it would still just be a stone, no? *'Est:' Oh, yeah, I guess so. But... DRAGONS! *'Catria:' Oh, Est... B support *'Est:' Catria! Hey, Catria! I've got another present for you! *'Catria:' What is it this time? *'Est:' Oh, relax! Why are you such a sourpuss all the time? Anyway, it's tea made from an herb that only grows on a fire dragon's grave. *'Catria:' Gods, it smells like the bad end of an angry wyvern... But all right. I'll bite. What's it supposed to do? *'Est:' It's chock-full of miraculous properties! ...That I forgot. But the quickest way to know is to drink it, right? *'Catria:' That's not happening. *'Est:' Whaaa?! *'Catria:' How in the world is that a surprise to you? A support *'Est:' Um, Catria? *'Catria:' And what do you have for me today, little miss merchant? *'Est:' Oh, hush. I don't have anything. *'Catria:' Well, that's a shame. I was almost looking forward to it. *'Est:' You know, I haven't just been fooling around with all these presents. I was really hoping they would make you happy. Anyway, that's it. I just wanted you to know that. *'Catria:' Oh, you silly girl. Est, you don't need to worry yourself about that. Just having you around guarantees things will never be boring here. Please don't ever change, all right? *'Est:' Aw, Catria... Hmm? Wait... Hmmmmm... That was a compliment, right? I mean, it made me happy. Should I feel happy? *'Catria:' Ha ha, I wonder... Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Supports